Mobile access points (APs) are WiFi APs that are constantly on the move, which include MiFi, 802.11G wireless pocket router/AP, Apple AirPort Express Base Station and other travel routers, sometimes, the smart-phones and laptops can also serve as travel access points. If these APs are stored in a WiFi AP database, given the mobility nature of these APs, they can greatly affect the positioning performance of WiFi mobile users, since these APs may be used as anchor or reference point to calculate the mobile client's position.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and devices for detecting mobile access points that can address the above issues.